


While You Were Sleeping

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU: No pesky cockblocking brothers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Musician!Freya, an unidentified nightmare, au:no supernatural kind of, to the extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: Freya wouldn't wake her up anymore. Not with her voice, nor with her guitar...Keelin keeled over in pain as the next blow struck, dashing her hopes of seeing Freya ever again,hearing their wedding bands clink, feeling Freya's golden hair cascade over her chest while she cuddled into her sleepily...As her captor slinked down the stairs, she gasped, finally spotting her face.Katherine. Katherine Pierce."Hello, pretty, ready to play?"





	While You Were Sleeping

_I'm not worth it to her... My beautiful Freya...._

The nightmare faded quickly, as the unfamiliar melody drifted its way into her soul. Freya lay beside her with the guitar, singing along to the music.

_"When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky-y-y_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

Her face was focused onto the strings, but her eyes darted upwards, occasionally landing to her wife while she continued with the song.

_Just hangin' around_

_Then she fell in love_

_And she didn't know how_

_But she couldn't get out_

_Just hanging around_

_And then I fell in love..._

 

_Summer_

_Summer_

_Summer,"_ Freya sang as the song faded, strumming the final chords. "It's Panic," Freya explained softly, morning light striking her eyes and streaking her face with a golden glow.

"'Course it's Panic, Freya," Keelin replied with a radiant grin, tight curls cascading around her face.

"It's always Panic," Freya replied, setting her guitar back into the case.

"Don't you listen to anything else?" Keelin said teasingly.

"'Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter,  _we_ will always end up here,'" Freya quoted from memory, leaning in to kiss her wife.

"Stop quoting Supernatural when you're trying to get things," Keelin dodged the kiss expertly, Freya's lips grazing her cheek.

"Mm, I can't, you're just too irresistible for my pickups," Freya teased.

"That's not even a pickup line!"

Freya grinned evilly, all teeth. "I know,"

"So what was the song about?"

"Seeing as you're my sunshine, I figured I could be the moon for once. Your light definitely outshines mine."

"Well, Freya, you're brave enough to turn the spotlight to some shining stars. Like an opening act on your tours," Keelin added.

Freya tackled Keelin, smooching her lovingly into the mattress. Keelin tangled suddenly desperate fingers into. Freya's incredibly short hair, attempting a firm grasp while writhing under Freya's ministrations, slipping her tongue into Keelin's mouth.

She was soft and sweet, taking her apart and putting her back together, stretching her with deft fingers and making her gasp with pleasure and moan in delight before falling to the bed.

 _I'm not a decent person,_ Freya remembered saying to her all those years ago, before wedding bands clinked against intertwined fingertips, before first "I love you's" were uttered into ears, before soft epithets were crooned into shaking thighs.

Maybe Freya wasn't a decent person.

But Keelin was, and that was worth trying for.

_She had fallen in love and never wanted to get out._

_Maybe that's what made her decent._

 ~~~~

Freya wouldn't wake her up anymore. Not with her voice, nor with her guitar...

Keelin awoke to darkness, a contraption hitting her back repeatedly. She was naked and afraid, shivering from the cold, dank basement. She didn't anticipate how much the blows would strike, and didn't even recognize she was captured up until she felt the bonds, straining against the cuffs. Where was Freya? Where was she?

Keelin keeled over in pain as the next blow struck, dashing her hopes of seeing Freya ever again,hearing their wedding bands clink, feeling Freya's golden hair cascade over her chest while she cuddled into her sleepily...

As her captor slinked down the stairs, she gasped, finally spotting her face.

Katherine. Katherine Pierce. "Hello, pretty, ready to play?"

**Author's Note:**

> I sat up for half the night coming up with more Freya stuff. This was originally supposed to be a fluffy oneshot, but my brain just wouldn't SHUT UP.


End file.
